


A New Age

by Michalemocha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michalemocha/pseuds/Michalemocha
Summary: “The smp needs something… there’s no economy.. well there kinda is but it sucks.”“What do you mean?”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 11





	A New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m newer to posting on A03, but this has been an idea stuck in my head for a while!  
> This is very loosely based on cannon events, but obviously the family dynamic isn’t completely cannon!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“The smp needs something… there’s no economy.. well there kinda is but it sucks.” Sam expressed as he looked down at his creeper mask. 

“What do you mean?” Quakcity asked, his interest rising. Sam tended to have good ideas and he could execute them well. It was something Quackity wished he could learn from his father. 

“Well- think about it. If someone wants something from you- how do you pay?” Sam asked.  
“Trade them?”

“Yea- but when happens when let’s say- puffy wanted to build a new bakery but needed things and wanted my help! What could she give me to make me help her? Nothing- I have everything I need- I have a totem, I have netherite, she can’t give me anything” Sam smiled. 

Quackity nodded slowly as he listened.  
“So what we need is a bank…”

“Capitalism..” Quackity said in a whisper.  
The creeper hybrid grinned. 

“Exactly. That’s what this server is missing! Q- we need a way to control how people work! No more working for objects that we can easily get ourselves! We have to open our eyes and see we need a payment system” Sam said.

Quackity fluttered his wings and jumped up from his chair. “You’re right! If we have that- imagine how much more we could do- Dad we could build Las Vegas!” Quackity grinned, his eyes wide 

“We could have the whole server under our control with just this one thing! Imagine!” Quackity laughed. Sam smirked and nodded, looking back down at his mask thag lay on the table next to Quackitys.  
“Dad- family business’ are always the strongest- we could be the strongest ones here-“ The duck hybrid beamed. 

“No more hiding in the shadows! Dad we could show George that he’s no better! We could show George that leaving was a mistake!” He said rapidly. 

Sam smiled and nodded, humming leaning against the table and crossing his arms.  
“George… George is a different story. But you’re right. What’s the point of hiding in the shadows anymore?” Sam laughed.

“We’re gonna build Las Vegas! We’re gonna take over the server!” Quackity laughed throwing his hands in the air and spreading his wings out.  
Sam just smirked and nodded.

It was a new age. One that the people who were behind, got to be ahead.


End file.
